sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mother, May I Sleep with Danger? (2016 film)
| writer = | screenplay = Amber Coney | story = James Franco | director = Melanie Aitkenhead | starring = James Franco Emily Meade Tori Spelling Leila George Ivan Sergei Nick Eversman Emma Rigby Amber Coney Christie Lynn Smith | narrated = | composer = James Iha | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Steven J. Brandman | editor = Sharidan Sotelo | cinematography = Christina Voros | runtime = 86 minutes | company = Rabbit Bandini Productions | distributor = Sony Pictures Television | budget = | network = Lifetime | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} 'Mother, May I Sleep with Danger?' is a 2016 American television thriller film directed by Melanie Aitkenhead, written by Amber Coney, and starring James Franco (who conceived the story), Emily Meade, Tori Spelling, Leila George, Ivan Sergei, Nick Eversman, Emma Rigby, Amber Coney and Christie Lynn Smith. It is a remake of the 1996 film ''Mother, May I Sleep with Danger?, but with a vampire theme as well as original actors Tori Spelling and Ivan Sergei in different roles. The film premiered on Lifetime on June 18, 2016. Plot A college girl named Leah (Leila George) befriends a fellow student named Pearl (Emily Meade) and falls in love with her much to the dismay of her mother Julie (Tori Spelling). Leah learns that Pearl is a Nightwalker, a human who can assume a vampire appearance at night. Unlike the other Nightwalkers, Pearl only targets abusive males. As Leah and Pearl's love relationship grows, Pearl must work to keep her safe from a group of other Nightwalkers where one of its deceased members was responsible for Pearl's Nightwalker conversion. Cast * James Franco as Play Director * Emily Meade as Pearl * Tori Spelling as Julie Lewisohn * Leila George as Leah Lewisohn * Ivan Sergei as Teacher * Nick Eversman as Bob Segal * Emma Rigby as Nightwalker * Amber Coney as Sonté * Taylor Laughlin * Hadley Winn as Violet * Christie Lynn Smith as Coral * Gabrielle Haugh as Nightwalker * Zoe Sidel as Nightwalker Queen Reception Critical reception for Mother, May I Sleep with Danger? has been mixed and the film currently holds a rating of 56% on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 5.4/10, based on 9 reviews. Sam Adams of Rolling Stone wrote a mostly favorable review, commenting that the film was "junk that knows it's junk" and that its "great feat is that it's a movie that manages to be both exploitative and progressive, in the way that Russ Meyer's movies feature strong female role models and also provide ample opportunity to peer down the front of busty young women's blouses." Daniel Fienberg of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that the film took itself too seriously in its first portion but that its third act "kicks into gear". References External links * Category:2016 television films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American thriller films Category:Lifetime (TV network) films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:Lesbian-related films Category:Lesbian-related television programs Category:Vampires in television Category:Vampires in film